Ramé
by Ashabi
Summary: ¿Qué imagen más adorable podría existir que la de Sasuke sentado con Sarada y alimentando a tres gatos? No había comparación y Sakura lo sabía, y a su vez, Sasuke supo que el presente es mejor que el pasado.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 _Significado de "Ramé": Algo que es caótico y bello a la vez._

* * *

•

 _Ramé_

•

* * *

El clima era agradable y eso Sasuke y Sakura lo sabían, ambos avanzando a paso lento pero seguro a través de un bosque lleno de vida por los primeros meses del verano. La pelirrosa sostenía en brazos con ayuda de un rebozo a un pequeño bulto durmiente, mirando de reojo a su amado con una sonrisa afable, pues el moreno le observaba como si por cualquier mínima cosa fuera a activar al _Susanoo._

—Sasuke-kun, deja de preocuparte. Sara-chan y yo estamos perfectamente.

La manera tan tierna en que sostenía a su hija y le correspondía la mirada con dulzura, le hizo sentir que su estómago se revolvía y viró el rostro, avergonzado. Si a Sasuke Uchiha le hubieran contado antes que Sakura Haruno de manera maternal lucía más hermosa que con su gran barriga de nueve meses de gestación, definitivamente se hubiera preparado mejor para disimular sus reacciones.

Volver a sentir después de tantos sentimientos negativos era difícil.

—Hn.

El pequeño bulto se removió en los brazos de su madre y bostezó, buscando llamar la atención de su madre, pero los orbes verdes no giraron a verla; en cambio, Sakura observaba con fascinación los distintos árboles de manzanas que resplandecían en aquel bosque.

—¿Ves eso Sasuke-kun? ¡Manzanas! —Sakura dio brinquitos de emoción. Sasuke la miró de reojo y detuvo su andar, disimulando una sonrisa socarrona ante la actitud tan infantil de su mujer. Cuando un sollozo agudo resonó en el bosque, dos pares de ojos se dirigieron por fin a aquel rebozo rojo. —¡Ay cariño, tienes cara de hambre!

Sasuke se acercó con premura hacia Sakura y analizó con la mirada a su hija, buscando indicios de malestar. ¿Qué acaso un Uchiha no podía preocuparse por otro Uchiha?

—¿Qué le pasa? —Demandó saber.

Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza, extendiéndole a la niña.

—Sarada-chan tiene hambre, y como quiero ir por manzanas, ¡la alimentarás tú Sasuke-kun! —respondió, volviendo a acercar a Sarada hacia Sasuke. Éste le devolvió la mirada inseguro. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Que sólo tengo un brazo.

El moreno suspiró y retrocedió algunos pasos, pero esos mismos pasos los cruzó la joven y volvió a insistir.

—¡Quiero manzanas! Sólo sostenla un rato, dale su biberón y punto, nada saldrá mal, además para eso está el rebozo. —repuso ella, arrullando a la niña que seguía sollozante.

—Puedo ir por ellas…

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Alzó una de sus cejas rosas en señal de irritación.

Ciertamente es que Sasuke mismo pudo haber ido por las manzanas pero Sakura quería que él se involucrara más en los cuidados de su hija, a su marido todavía le costaba abrirse incluso con ella y no quería que hubiera ni un rastro de hielo entre Sarada y Sasuke. Éste rodó los ojos y extendió su brazo, sin estar remotamente seguro en lo que tenía que hacer; Sakura entonces sonrió y acomodó al rebozo con todo y Sarada en el cuerpo de él. De su pañalera tejida color violeta, cortesía de Karin Uzumaki, extrajo un biberón previamente preparado.

Incluso estaba tibia del calor que se propagaba en el ambiente.

—¡Entonces te la encargo! Si quieres siéntala contigo en algún tronco, no tardo.

Sasuke ni pudo expresar alguno de sus monosílabos porque para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba absolutamente solo con una niña sollozante que lo miraba con anhelo.

—Así que solos, Sarada…hmph.

Él avanzó algunos pasos hasta detenerse en el primer árbol que apareció en su rango de visión y trémulo fue agachándose hasta tomar asiento, pensante en como la acomodaría para darle el biberón. Cuando sintió sus oídos estallar de lo ruidosa que estaba siendo su hija, _igual que la madre_ pensó con ironía, tomó iniciativa y acercó el chupete, incitándola a tomarlo con sus manitas.

—Bebe Sarada, dudo que con la boca llena puedas seguir llorando. —susurró, arrullándola como podía. Ser padre siendo un Uchiha no era para nada sencillo, ya iba comprendiendo a Fugaku que en paz descanse.

Sarada entonces comenzó a beber y así cesó su sufrimiento. La razón por la cual tomaba de biberón era porque por recomendación de su madrina, Sakura tenía que intercalar formula y leche materna por la carente producción que tenía de ésta última. El haber viajado con ayunos y riesgos sí la había afectado.

Sasuke cerró sus parpados durante algunos minutos dándose un tiempo, sentía hasta sus músculos entumecidos, usando sus buenos reflejos para seguir pendiente de la pelinegra que bebía feliz de la vida su leche. Sus ojos negros exploraban a como podían su alrededor y su visión pronto se vio entretenida cuando un gato de color negro la observaba con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Sarada intentó balbucear pero la leche pasó mal por su garganta, haciéndola toser. Sasuke abrió los ojos con brusquedad y procedió a retirarle el biberón, golpeando su pequeña espalda con suavidad.

—Sakura me va a matar. —se dijo así mismo, ansioso y con ganas de gritar para que se enterara todo mundo que le ayudaran con su hija. Sarada pronto dejó de toser y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al gato que ahora olisqueaba el biberón tirado en el verde pasto. Su padre siguió la dirección de su pequeña carita y arrugó el ceño. —Shh, largo bola de pelos.

El gato no se intimidó y dejó entrever detrás de él que otros gatos estaban alrededor; uno blanco con amarillo y otro con naranja, y miraban con atención el biberón que desbordaba la leche. La ternura que desprendían le hizo bufar, y a Sarada, le provocó manotear y balbucear, anhelante de acariciar aquellos lomos peludos. Sasuke sintiéndose amarrado de manos, quizás sólo de una, chasqueó la lengua, en ese instante tendría que sentar a Sarada para tener su brazo libre. Sacando a flote sus habilidades ninja, deshizo el reboso y sentó a la niña con cuidado, recargándola en su pecho.

Sasuke apretó los labios, reprimiendo sus ganas de lanzar un _Amaterasu_ cuando notó que los gatos ya se habían apoderado de la mamila. Adiós leche, adiós tranquilidad; Sakura Haruno le haría caminar en busca de otra.

Con diferencia de casi medio bosque, la misma Sakura tarareaba distraída, recogiendo en una canasta las manzanas que creía eran necesarias. Al notar que la canasta comenzaba a desbordarse, sus ocelos verdes se dirigieron al lugar donde había venido y avanzó hacia allí, ansiosa de saber si su hija seguía viva. No la malinterpreten, amaba a su marido, pero a veces un poco de precaución nunca estaba de más. Cuando se fue acercando a su destino, no pudo evitar reprimir un chillido emocionado, sosteniendo con más firmeza la canasta: frente a sus ojos, la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha sentado con su hija y encima de todo, tres gatos montados en sus piernas no era una fortuna de ver todos los días. Su marido les extendía de mala gana el biberón y estos bebían hasta con coordinación.

—Ay, te dejo solo y nos adoptas tres hijos más. ¿Quién lo diría Sasuke-kun? —comentó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al entender mejor que la mamila de su hija ya no era de ella. —Okey… esto no lo esperaba. Sarada-chan, deja de chupar la capa de tu padre.

Sakura tomó asiento junto a ellos y dejó la canasta cerca, tomando en brazos a su hija.

—Yo no los adopté, ellos vinieron solos. —repuso, sin dejar de alimentar a las bolas de pelos que se habían ganado su piedad. Su esposa rió y recargó su cabeza contra su hombro. —Sakura-

—Nah, ya encontraremos otra en el camino. Gracias cariño. —Sakura arrulló a Sarada contra su pecho, sinceramente no podía molestarse con su marido.

Cuando ningún gato hizo ademán de querer seguir bebiendo, Sasuke suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro, ver gatos le traía recuerdos; bellos y tristes, tenían una perspectiva diferente. Itachi ya no estaba allí pero Sakura y una pequeña Sarada sí, así que inseguro decidió dejar atrás la amargura recargando su cabeza contra la de Sakura.

—Hn.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las hojas verdes y éstas caían en una danza grácil, dándole a entender a Sasuke que el presente era mejor aún que el pasado cuando miró como Sarada extendía sus manos hacia los bellos gatitos que dormían a los pies del matrimonio Uchiha.

 _Qué maravilloso desastre_ , pensó.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡PUTO INTERNET! Okya, sé que es tonto leer una grosería después de la miel de este OS pero ya me había inspirado y ah, se fue el condenado internet. Se me pasó decir en mi fic ItaSaku (si no lo han leído, ¿qué esperan? 7u7) que esa ya era mi historia 50 (eran más pero ya no cuentan, borré esas kk). Les agradezco por leerme y por si les quedó el pendiente en el mismo fic que hablé, logré quedarme en mi primera opción de la preparatoria.

Y viendo lo demandante que será... posiblemente no publique nada en un buen rato, así que les dejo esto de regalito, está basado en el fanart que habré puesto de portada. Cuídense y espero sus coquetos reviews :3


End file.
